


The Only Way I Know How

by bottombitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Kinktober, Day 5. Double penetration in two holes. The sexual tension between Ren and Akechi finally snaps, but Sumire doesn't want to be left behind.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Only Way I Know How

It was a product of impatience on all sides. Ren, Sumire and Akechi all felt the need to exercise urges that they had no idea how to properly satisfy, and that led them to force kisses on each other, one by one. Ren was the first to do so, kissing Akechi in a way that he hoped would tell the boy just how much he had missed him, despite their differences (and the fact that Akechi had attempted to kill him). As soon as he pulled back, Sumire was quick to lean in and grab a kiss of her own, planted desperately against Ren's lips in the hopes that she might not be overshadowed by whatever desire he held for Akechi. Once she pulled back, Akechi leaned in to return the kiss Ren had stolen from him, lingering there long enough for Sumire to realise that she was going to have to do something extreme if she wanted to grab Ren's attention.

That was how her hand ended up on Ren's crotch, a movement that surprised Ren enough for him to pull back from his kiss with Akechi. He didn't say anything, merely let out a grunt as he looked down at her, his eyes glazed over with need. She looked at him, and then at Akechi, who had similarly glanced in her direction, then reached a hand over to press against his crotch, too. With both cocks hardening beneath her touch and the layers of fabric that their Phantom Thief outfits provided, she bit down gently on her bottom lip, gazing between the two of them.

No matter how innocent her gaze might have been, it didn't change the fact that she had done what she did, and moments later, the two boys began removing her clothes, and each other's. Though she was surprised, Sumire took the opportunity to wrap her hands around each of their bare cocks, stroking them the way that she thought she should, even if she had no experience with doing so.

Once they were all naked, Ren and Akechi started kissing again, but Sumire wasn't going to be left behind this time. She moved over and slipped herself in-between them, saying nothing, and she soon felt Akechi's hands slip against her waist. Once she got over the fact that there was someone touching her nude body, she began to wonder whether Akechi was simply going to move her out of the way, but he didn't. Instead, he lifted her up, and Ren's hands moved up to support her alongside him, and then, as her hands were pulled away from their cocks, she instead ended up with a member pressed up against each of her holes.

Her inexperience shouted within her mind, trying to get her to slow things down, but she didn't want to. She wanted them, both of them, and she wanted them now. Turning her head back, she pressed her first kiss against Akechi's lips, and although he kissed back, he took a firm grip on her hips and slid forward, pushing his cock into her ass with no lube to speak of. She let out a yelp into their shared kiss, the pain enough to bring a tear to her eye, but Ren reached forward to steal her from Akechi, pressing a comforting kiss to her lips which, along with him pressing his own cock against her entrance, made the pain at her behind all the more tolerable.

When she pulled back from the kiss, laying her head against Akechi's shoulder, she felt hot. Looking up, she was able to see Ren and Akechi staring at each other, and if she fought past the overwhelming feelings she could just about make out that it seemed as if the two were competing with each other. Hard thrust after hard thrust rocked her holes, one boy pulling out while the other pushed inside, their balls slapping up against each other's cocks at the end of each deep push.

It didn't take long for Sumire to become a moaning mess. It felt like she had orgasmed multiple times, but it was hard to tell. Seconds were hard to count, she even struggled to count the thrusts amongst all the pleasure and pain and whatever else was bouncing around inside her overwhelmed psyche. Then, a real orgasm hit her, and it took her by storm. Throwing herself forward to cling to Ren, she whined loud, cried out in pleasure.

The rhythmic tightening of her two holes was enough to pull the two boys into climax, and as they came together, each slamming deep into their respective hole at the same time, Sumire whined again. She could feel cum flooding her in each hole, filling her to the point where she wasn't sure that she could take any more cum inside her. Given time alone with each of them, she might have been able to pick out the details of each of their orgasms, the way their cocks twitched or the consistency of their seed, but as she was, both filling her up at the same time, the only thing that her sex-addicted brain could recognise was the overwhelming warmth.

And when they pulled out a moment later, she kept clinging to Ren to make sure that he didn't drop her. Above her, she could hear them kissing, but suddenly, she didn't mind it so much anymore.


End file.
